


Fishes and First Times

by HornyHistories (sherlocked221)



Series: Horny Histories [4]
Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/HornyHistories
Summary: These actors on Horrible Histories are all men, not boys. Highly immature, childish and horny men, but at least by their ages are technically men.The first time, it started with a kiss.Not Ben kissing Mat.Not even Ben kissing someone else.It was Ben pressing a snog to a prop fish’s gaping mouth.





	Fishes and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this one is, but my sister requested a first time fic with these two, so here it is.

The first time, it started with a kiss.

Not Ben kissing Mat.

Not even Ben kissing _someone_ else.  
It was Ben pressing a snog to a prop fish’s gaping mouth.

Or it would have been, had the man, or his mates, not fallen into a giggle fit. It was just too damn funny. It was the expression Ben had to make, that slight disorientation after having that thing rubbed up against his face in the previous shot. It was every time that plastic, silvery thing approached him, with those wide, unblinking eyes and puckered lips.

Ben just couldn’t. He couldn’t complete the scene. Not when he could tell Mat was laughing because the fish in his hands was jumping and shaking. Not when Larry behind him was muffling giggles into his fist. And not when Simon, kneeling behind a fancy chaise lounge, hid behind it as he laughed away. The camera, however, was not focused on Simon or Larry or Mat, so they didn’t need to be straight-faced. It was instead Ben’s task to do so while watching them in hysterics as he attempted to kiss a fish.

“Nope.” He said finally, between gasps for air and chuckles, “I can’t do it with these bloody… I’d probably do better kissing one of you lot.” he pointed accusingly at the two boys behind him. Mat bit his bottom lip, feigning remorse. “Then you’d be sorry.”

Ben did kind of like this guy, Mat. He actually liked all his colleagues. He already had known Jim, who was laughing off set at that moment, and Simon prior to signing up for this TV show, but during the first series, he’d grown to like the newbies too. He liked Larry. Larry was a great writer and a hilarious improv master. Martha was one of the guys really. She meshed well with the lot of them. And Mat, well Mat was kind of an all-rounder. Funny, a bit shy, gentle, bouncy. He got on with everyone pretty much immediately. And sure, he had a giggling problem and a child-like sense of fun but that kind of fit, since the other guys weren’t exactly the picture of maturity. They were on a kid’s TV show, dressing up and messing around constantly. How mature could they really be?

Anyway, by the second series of Horrible Histories, Ben turned around and realised that he had a group of friends at work, which had leaked out past his career. It was a bit of a surprise- he had never thought himself particularly likeable- but yeah, he did.

And it was the kind of friendship he never expected to have, because a lot of people would say they crossed that line several times, and he was kind of ok with it. Like when Mat decided to take it upon himself, as the one unable to stop laughing as he attempted to plunge a fake fish into the face of his new friend, to kneel down, grasp Ben’s face and apologize for his messing about by pressing an overly sloppy kiss on his slack lips.

Shocked, Ben’s eyes shot open. That, he was not expecting.  It seemingly had slipped his mind for a moment that jokes were always being taken too far on set… and probably off set when all the guys got together. No one could make a passing quip and move on: there was no such thing.

A kiss though. Did that not seem a step too far? Even for them? After all, it seemed Mat didn’t know the meaning of chaste, because the it wasn’t quick. He pressed his mouth into Ben’s for long enough that their surrounding mates had fallen silent, not to mention the stunned onlooking crew.

The camera crew and director were probably dead sick of the actors by now. Filming this series was probably one of the most stressful, with all the costume changes, elaborate make-up, sets they needed and sketches they had to film. And the guys they were working with didn’t exactly act like the most professional. With antics like these quite commonplace, filming was never smooth. They didn’t really take too much notice of things like this, but a kiss? Yeah that garnered more attention than usual.

Ben was sure it had gone on a while when he heard the slap of lips parting and felt a cool breeze on his own. His eyes may’ve been open the whole time, yet only as Mat pulled away did his brain connect with what he was seeing. He watched Mat’s sparkling, wide-eyed grin return to his handsome face and, quite unceremoniously, the boy stood up again, grasping the fish from the floor.

“Right then, ready for the fish?”

The boy  didn’t even seem fazed by the looks he was getting, namely the confused smirk from Larry and gaping shock on Simon’s face. He just seemed to carry on, as though it was all part of the filming process.

Well, Ben found himself half hoping it was, because he was so stunned by what had happened, they were able to get through the whole sketch pretty much without a hitch, meaning a kiss, a pretty darn good kiss, had done them all good. They were all shocked into silence. And Ben thought that was a pretty good deal.

The rest of the day was more of the same as any other working one. Unfortunately, nothing quite so distracting as that kiss occurred, leaving the actor quite distant as he quietly considered it. No one noticed his absence. He was often the more serious guy out of them all, so they didn’t think much of his total 180 from giggly child to professional actor. They just had no idea why. No way they would’ve guessed that it was because he was considering whether he had enjoyed Mat’s quick snog or not.

Well, the amount of actual debating that was going on in his mind was distinctly minimal. He was pretty certain he had liked it. Liked it enough to have it playing like a video on repeat as he finished the last sketches of the day, ducked into his dressing room and changed to go home. More of the contemplating actually stemmed from the fact he hadn’t really been attracted to guys before. It wasn’t that huge a discovery. It didn’t matter too much to him, and he doubted it would to his friends or family. He just hadn’t thought about it before.

And now that he had, he was kind of getting off on it. Oh he felt dirty. Mat was his mate after all, and he was sure it would be weird if he fancied him. But the thought of him, and the kiss, Ben couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Finally dressed in normal, everyday clothes, he headed out into the corridor and made for the car park, drowning in his own thoughts. They were clogging his mind to such an extent, he didn’t hear the man behind him, calling his name, for a good long time. He only did because he peered over his shoulder habitually to see if anyone was still in the studio, and he was met with the sight of Mat trying to wave him down.

“Ben!”

“Oh, hi, sorry. Off in my own world.” He said, slowing down until Mat caught up with him.

“I thought you were listening to music, I was pretty much shouting.”

“Sorry, I really am.”

They got to the door. Ben opened it for Mat, Mat waited for him on the other side, and they began walking side by side into the car park.

“So what were you thinking about?” Mat asked. He’d dropped his silly tone from in the studio. It was probably the first time Ben had heard him like that, sounding like… well like a friend. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ben shook his head, laughing lightly, “You know what? I was actually thinking about you.”

And to his surprise, Mat laughed back, bluntly asking, “About the kiss?”

Ben shot a look at him, a stunned one. Well, no one had ever been quite so blunt with him like that. Not even any of the girls he’d been with. And he expected it least of all from Mat, gentle Mat, shy Mat. But he kind of liked it.

“Well…” Ben hesitated. He didn’t want to admit to anything for fear of changing their relationship. They were good friends. They had become close. He didn’t want a joke to change that. But, Mat seemed cool with it. He seemed not to notice Ben’s reaction to his comment, unfazed by the conversation. So, why should Ben be any different? “Yeah, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Mat chuckled, “Well, anyway, I’m sorry about that.”

“Sorry?” Ben shot back, “Whyever are you sorry?”

“So you liked it?”

“Liked it?”

Ben had noticed one thing about Mat; he could be bloody flirtatious, with practically everyone. Ben had almost shocked upon hearing him request a flash from Jim one time when they were all dressed as cavemen- and they lurked off to the corner of the set as if they really were going to. And Larry, who seemed like a sweetheart, had a dirty mind of his own that Mat nurtured. Ben had his own, he just often didn’t let it show. They were on a kids TV show! What time did they have to talk dirty to one another when they had to be so clean? But their usual selves began to seep through as they got comfortable with one another, once they weren’t putting up a professional mask for their colleagues. Ben still tried to do so while in the studio, but outside now, he didn’t see much point.

“Yeah, did you like it? Was I a good kisser?”

Ben feigned hesitation, then said, “Good enough to have me thinking about other things you might have a talent for.”

That garnered a giggle from Mat’s mouth. That was his more timid side poking out. Ben liked it. He thought it cute. And cuter still when he looked up at Ben with his wide, brown eyes and asked, in a low, feigned innocent tone “What would I have a talent for?”

Well, ok he wouldn’t say it was just ‘cute.’ He was starting to wonder whether it was worth risking their friendship to make an advance on this guy. Would it be bad?

For now, it was just flirting, but Ben was wondering if it could go further than that.

“Well, for something with your mouth.” He hinted. Mat laughed again, this time lighter, softer. His smile subsided a little and he let his lips drop open. It seemed Ben was being beaten to the proposition, though Ben didn’t see it coming.

“Would you be interesting in finding out?”

“What?”

They’d reached Ben’s car and were standing by the passenger side door. Mat reclined back against it, while Ben stood in front of him, with one corner of his lips turned upwards.

“I’m just asking. Because, I kind of liked kissing you.”

Ben scoffed, “That’s your excuse?”

“As good a one as any.” Mat replied, “To be honest, I’ve been looking for one. Has anyone told you that you’re not bad looking?”

Ben felt his cheeks fill with colour. It wasn’t the best or most original line, but boy did it work.

“Has anyone told you the same?”

“No one I’ve believed.”

“Fancy coming home with me?” Ben offered. His worries about ruining their friendship had been taken over with lust. Had it really taken one joke, one kiss to have him thinking like this? Maybe not.

Mat looked around, “Maybe I should meet you there.”

“Why? No one will think anything. We’re mates, aren’t we?”

Mat shrugged and they both got in the car.

On the journey back, they made small talk, but Ben was thinking. This had all moved pretty quickly, from a kiss to… perhaps sex? One kiss had made Ben want this boy? He wasn’t sure. Now he was questioning whether he’d liked Mat before, whether he’d been attracted before. And maybe Mat had felt the same.

Ben had to admit, even before that day, that Mat was the best looking of all the crew. With his dark hair, his angular face, slender body, which was nicely toned, as he’d noticed when they’d been shirtless for scenes. And, he was sweet, funny, cute. He seemed to really enjoy what he was doing. There was nothing sexier than a man who delights in his job, takes pride in it and has a passion for everything. So yes, the more Ben thought about it, he thought he had been attracted to Mat prior to that day. Now, all that was left was to wonder if Mat had been interested before.

He had sort of said so, but what did he mean by ‘I’ve been looking for one?’ Had he been looking for an excuse for a long time?

As the conversation had died down, Ben decided he might as well pick it up by bringing up that.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Fire away.”

“You kind of said… you wanted an excuse…”

“Oh, is that weird?” Mat shyly cast his gaze out of the window, “I wanted an excuse do something like that because I wanted to see your reaction.”

“Because you wanted to… you liked me?”

“Well, yes. That… weird?”

Ben smirked to himself, “No, no I don’t think so. Not at all. I’m… I’m glad you did.”

 

Ben’s home was pretty posh, Mat decided, and he thought it fitted Ben quite well. Mat’s first impression of Ben was that he seemed a little bit stuck up, like he thought himself above all the joking about and on set banter, like he was some veteran Shakespearean ac _tor_ and this children’s television program was far beneath him _._ Course he soon found out that he was just as silly and immature as the rest of them, he just dealt with his shyness upon meeting new people differently than the other guys.

Still, the flat was clean and well decorated, unlike Mat’s which was messy and cluttered. Mat had to say, it was exactly as he imagined. And Ben treated it much as Mat imagined. He went around neatening the already tidy place up, as though Mat’s presence was something to be conscious of. And all he could think was that they were only going to mess it up again. That made Mat chuckle to himself.

“So,” Ben asked, leading his mate into the living room and standing in the middle of it, “Would you like a drink?”

“I’m fine. Are you going to have one?”

“No, no. I’m only trying to be a good host.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Mat laughed, “What do you want to do?”

“Um… my bedroom?” Ben asked. Mat nodded quite enthusiastically.

He didn’t get to properly see the bedroom, because as soon as he was guided into it, he was pushed onto the mattress. Ben collapsed onto his knees at the foot of it and pushed Mat’s legs apart so he could fit between them. Then he reached up, once Mat was sitting, and he pressed a kiss against his lips. This time, it was a lot less sloppy than the one in the studio, and both men could enjoy it, rather than think about everyone around them. There was no one there, just the two of them.

Now that, Ben could get addicted to. He’d been craving this since earlier, when Mat had kissed him. He’d been so shocked, he could only think about what had happened after the fact. Now, he could properly think upon it. And fuck was it good.

But, he had more planned than just a kiss. He broke it and slid onto his knees, saying, “You know, I’m probably no good at this.” as he started tugging at Mat’s fly.

“Well, I probably am, so you have a go, and then we’ll swap.”

Ben chuckled. That was motivation enough to continue. He’d never sucked a guy off before and was feeling a bit off balance when he considered doing it, but with Mat ever joking, he couldn’t take this seriously, and that took a huge weight off his shoulders.

He palmed the boy through his boxers, coaxing him hard until he was straining to get out, and begging to. And so Ben obliged, reaching into his boxers and, in one swift movement, leant down to close his mouth around Mat’s length. Desperately, Mat bucked, hands grasping at the nicely made bed beneath him. Instantly, he felt bad, worrying that he may have choked Ben, but when he opened his suddenly shut eyes and peered down, Ben was smiling up at him through watered eyes.

“Sorry, sorry I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh.” Ben hushed him, before regaining his position. This time, Mat used much of his will power not to snap his hips forward as Ben, who ‘wasn’t good at this,’ lowered him mouth as far down Mat’s length as he could, and dragged his lips and hot mouth back up again. After a while of testing these waters, Ben quickened the pace until Mat’s legs quivered. He wondered if he was missing something, a technique, a flick of the tongue. He’d never done this before, but he’d had this done to him before, and surely Mat had too. There was surely more than bobbing your head up and down and trying to take in as much as possible. So, for as good as Mat seemed to be finding it, Ben was determined to do something more. He lifted his head and drew his tongue along the underside of Mat’s length. He licked around the head. Oh yes, Mat liked that. His whole body seemed to shiver and he panted louder. And that’s what Ben liked. He did that twice more, before not hesitating to descend once more down and sucking him. As he did so, he unzipped himself and stuck two fingers into his boxers. He was aching. He had to get some kind of touch down there.

With this new found confidence, Ben was quickening and Mat was moaning. He started to moan his name. A series of curses unlike that which Ben had heard from Mat’s mouth before chorused into the air.

“Ben, Ben, fuck, please! I’m going to…”

That sentence Ben knew well without it being finished. He quickly resurfaced, attracting Mat’s attention.

“Do you want to…?”

He too didn’t need to finish the sentence, as Mat knew what he was going to say.

“I’ll do you after, Ben, just… please…”

Ben considered, for a moment, whether he should ask if Mat wanted to actually fuck. After all, they sort of had the whole night together, and nothing could stop them if they wanted to, but he didn’t have long to think about it. While it was an idea, he quickly restarted sucking Mat off, to soothe the boy’s whines, surmising that, if they really did have all night, they could have a second round, even if they fell asleep. It wasn’t exactly late in the evening. And, both he and Mat really wanted to come, like really did.

He decided that, after they were done, he’d bring it up. It might even give him a chance to actually romance the guy, rather than have just brought him home for a night of hard shagging.

Mat finished, warning Ben that he was about to. Not knowing how he felt about come in his mouth, Ben moved out the way, and Mat emptied himself on the floor, loudly, gripping the duvet and arching his back. In that moment, he looked so tense and thin, Ben thought he might snap like a twig. That would be an interesting one to explain. ‘Oh he came so hard that he literally snapped in two. Sorry about that.’

“Oh, Ben.” He panted once the waves of pleasure subsided, “Ben, come here.”

Ben obeyed, reaching up and once again kissing Mat. This time, his lips felt plumper, like he’d been biting them. Maybe he had. Ben hadn’t noticed, but that was something he wanted to see. Still, in that moment, he had more important things to think about, like the way in which Mat was pulling on his shirt, dragging him upwards. He assumed that meant he wanted him on the bed, so Ben stood up and crawled on top of his friend. On top like this, he could kiss him more deeply. He could claim his mouth, totally occupy it. And for a moment, he thought about something he’d learnt in the script about occupying. Probably a country. Maybe a Woeful Second World War sketch. He wasn’t sure. But that word had been in his lines for sure, and it had stood out to him.

Frustrated, he pushed that thought from his mind. Work? Why was he thinking of work now? He wanted to completely disassociate work from this moment. He’d been working too hard, working with not much play, not play like this.

Not play as pleasurable as having someone slide down the bed beneath him and take his length in their mouth. And when he looked down to see it was Mat, Mathew Baynton, that turned him on so much he was sure it would make him blush later on when he revisited the image.

He was a lot more unforgiving on the boy than Mat had been on him. As Mat, who had a skilled mouth indeed, began to gain confidence, Ben thrust his hips, and his length, into the boy’s mouth, gently of course, but he could still hear the obscene noises of Mat trying to accommodate him. And much to Ben’s surprise, Mat did. Not once did he take a breather or come panting off the end of his length. Ben wondered if he had done this before, noted it in his mind to ask later on. Not that it mattered much, he was just curious. Curious because it was so good.

He did feel bad, though, because he wasn’t sure what the protocol was when he was to climax. He was so lost in the moment, it was only down to the last second when it occurred to him that he should probably warn him.

So, awkwardly, as he snapped his hips back and forth and balled his hands into fists on the duvet, he cried “Um… Mat… Mat I’m…”  
Immediately, Mat moved out of the way, but didn’t stop touching him. He replaced his mouth with his hand and drew ever last inch of pleasure from Ben until he literally couldn’t hold himself up. His arms gave way and he fell into the mattress, cheek pressed into it. Mat slowly inched his way up the bed, ending up in an embrace with Ben shivering on top of him.   
They stayed like that for a long time as they sobered up. It occurred to them both what had just happened. They’d just basically fucked- or at least were planning to- the guy from work. The thought made Ben roll off Mat, though he kept an arm under the boy’s head. Mat stared at the ceiling. He had wanted this, he had got this, he wasn’t really sure where to go from here.

“Is this going to…”

“Did you want to…”

They muttered at the same time. They then spent at least half a minute insisting the other person speak first, both out of gentlemanly courtesy and apprehension. Finally, Ben volunteered to speak.

“I was just going to ask if you… if this changes anything?”

“Well,” Mat huffed. He still had not caught his breath. “I guess it does if you want it to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to… sort of… make this a regular thing… as my…” He trailed off, unsure of what to call this. Did he want to call Ben his boyfriend, his lover, his… friend? But Ben too found it too cheesy to say out loud, or to hear it said out loud. So he filled in the empty space.

“I would be ok with that.” He said, “But we won’t just do…” He gestured wildly at them both, “…this. We’ll do it properly.”

When Mat spoke again, Ben detected a level of hopefulness in his voice, “Like, a proper relationship?” and that made him grin.

“Yeah. Yeah, if you wanted to. Because I’m all for that.”

“Me too.”

They lay there for a minute or two longer, in the same position, unmoving. Their breathing had regulated again, they’d relaxed a bit, but there was something left unsaid that prevented them from really getting comfortable, or discussing the possibilities the rest of the night offered them. It was Mat who finally had the courage to ask.

“Are we going to tell the other guys?”

Both he and Ben had feared the question, because they didn’t want to come off as embarrassed about their relationship, or that they wanted to hide it. Thankfully, since they both had the same worry, neither of them took it that way.

“Let’s just see how it goes first. But we don’t have to… like… hide it.”

Ben could hear the smile on Mat’s face, “Good.”

“So,” Ben practically sung, “How’s about I make dinner for you, since we’re doing this whole relationship thing?”

 


End file.
